


Twelve Days of Christmas

by liriodeamor



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas and Other Holiday Stories With the Snapes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriodeamor/pseuds/liriodeamor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Snape is in trouble twelve days before Christmas for misbehaving in school...will his Holidays go as planned, or has he mucked it all up with his father?</p><p>Based on the Challenge ~12 Days of Christmas~ by Kai on P&S.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. December 14: ~What Child is This?~

Severus Snape was beyond frustrated. For the third time in as many weeks his son was in detention for misbehaving in class. 

Not that the fifteen year old boy had acted up in his father’s class. He knew better than that. 

Of course, Severus had also thought that the brat knew better than to act up in Minerva McGonagall’s class as well. 

Severus sighed and sat down at his desk with the letter Minerva had sent him still in his hand.

Harry had hexed Draco Malfoy during an exam and had then proceeded to tell McGonagall to ‘shove it’ when she took points from him. 

That was so unlike Harry. 

Well, Severus thought to himself, they would have plenty of time to discuss what was ailing Harry because it was obvious that something with going on with his child. 

Severus leaned back in his seat and though of his child. The child that was the outcome of the love he had shared with Lily…

“Sev…I have to tell you something.”Lily Potter said quietly through the Floo. 

It was Christmas. Usually, Severus would have sent her on. She had broken his heart nearly a year before by running off with James Potter and he still ached constantly for her. 

Even the fact that she had a child with Potter irritated him. 

“Lily… I am sure that you have better things to do than see me on Christmas. Like be with your husband and child.”Severus snapped at her. 

Lily sniffed lightly. 

“I am coming through Severus.”

Severus stepped back and looked at her as she walked through the Floo. 

“Why did you bring that child?” Severus nearly shouted as he stared at the woman in front of him. 

A tear slid down Lily’s cheek as the child started to cry. 

“Why are you here, Lily? You left me, remember?” Severus sneered at the screaming child with his messy black hair. He had yet to see the child’s face. He didn’t want to see the Potter clone. 

“Severus, please listen to me.”

More tears. 

“Merlin’s beard! What, Lily? What more can you take from me that you have not already taken?” This time it was almost a plea. Severus wanted…no, he needed them to leave. 

“Look, Sev…Please…just look at him.” 

Severus looked over from the window he had been staring out of. Lily turned the baby around, placing his back to her chest. 

Severus looked for a moment, silently. 

Then he took a step back.

“What…what…What child is this?” he whispered harshly. 

“That’s what I had to tell you, Sev. The Dark Lord is after us, and I had to let you know before he catches up to us…”

“You lie.” Severus said. 

But he looked at the child and knew that she wasn’t lying. 

The six month old child has Lily’s eyes. And they were beautiful, like polished emeralds flickering in the sun. 

But everything else, his hair, his bone structure under the baby fat, his chin…

…It was all Severus.

“Why? Why would you do this to me, Lily?”

Lily sniffed again.

“I had to do it, Sev. I had to protect you. But…you deserve to know. He is your son. Harrison Severus Snape. James and I are not legally married. He is not biologically Harry’s father. We don’t even sleep in the same room. It was just to throw the Dark Lord off…to keep him away from you and to keep Harry safe. But, even now Harry is not safe. I thought it was your right to know that he was yours…and to know that…”

Severus looked up at her, tearing his gaze away from his child’s perfect face to look at Lily’s.

“To know what, Lily? What else should I possibly know?”

“I love you, Sev. Only you. I will always love you.”

Severus sat up again, back to reality. By the next Christmas, his love was dead and his son was living with him full time. It had been touch and go, as he had spent very little time with his son over the last year, but slowly they had gotten through it. 

Now, he would not change anything about his life…except, perhaps, his son would learn to behave. 

Severus heard the door to their quarters open and close, so he stood up from his desk and walked to the doorway of his study and watched as his son tried to sneak into his room unnoticed. 

“Harrison.”

Harry froze.

“Uh, Hi, Dad.”

“We will discuss your indiscretions over the last few weeks tomorrow when we get home. However, now, I want you to make sure that you have packed everything you wish to take home from your room and the tower.”

Harry swallowed and nodded. He knew that at the moment, he had escaped. However, he probably wouldn’t be so lucky once his Dad started lecturing him.


	2. December 15: ~I’ll Be Home For Christmas~

Making sure all the students who were going home boarded the train on time was always an ordeal. Thankfully, for the first year since Harry had started Hogwarts, not one student was staying over the holidays, making it possible for all of the teachers to also have a break.   
Harry was waiting patiently in the Great Hall for his father, with Hedwig sitting on his shoulder. 

“Hedwig, I’ll be home for Christmas this year! This is the first time that Dad and I have gotten to spend it at home since I was like nine! Though, it isn’t going to start out all that well. I think he is really ticked at me for getting into trouble these last few weeks. He barely talked to me last night except to tell me things he wanted me to do.”

Harry gently preened the feathers on Hedwig’s head trying to ignore the fact that he probably was in trouble. 

At Christmas. 

Really, though, it hadn’t been all his fault. Sure, he probably should have turned in his homework assignments for History of Magic, but the closer Christmas got, the less he cared. It was a stupid class to begin with. 

Note to self, Harry thought, do NOT tell Dad that any class is useless or stupid.

Yea, that would be a bad idea. It had been a bad idea in third year when he had told him potions were useless. Of course, he had been mad at the time because he had been grounded from a Hogsmeade weekend for failing a potions exam. 

Harry huffed a little. 

He didn’t want to be n trouble over Christmas. He wanted to get to spend it with his dad, happily. 

He didn’t want to spend it fighting. 

“Harrison, are you ready? Have you got everything? We shall not be coming back for anything. Once we are home, I plan on staying home.” Severus said, standing at the end of the table Harry was sitting in. 

Again, Harry sighed. He felt like that was all he ever did anymore.

“Can’t I be Harry, Dad? I hate when you call me Harrison.”

Severus’ eyebrow quirked up. Harry looked away from his father. 

Great, just great. 

“Nevermind. I’m ready.” He told Severus, then looked at his shoulder, “Hedwig, fly home. We are going home. I’ll see you when we get home.”

“Come, Harry.” Severus said. Severus watched his son, and all of the emotions that were flickering in his emerald eyes.

“Dad…” Harry mumbled. 

“Yes, Harry?”

“Can we go through Hogsmeade first?”

“Why? You have most definitely not earned a trip into town.”

“Dad, please. I know that you probably aren’t going to let me go anywhere before Christmas and I haven’t bought every ones gift yet. And, just because you are going to punish me, doesn’t mean that my friends should be punished.”

Severus narrowed his eyes at the boy. The little con artist. 

“I still haven’t a clue why that idiotic Sorting Hat placed you in Gryffindor. The only thing that even points you towards that house is the fact that you needlessly put your life in danger on a yearly basis, yet always seem to make it seem like you had no other choice. You, child, are a snake in hiding.”

“So, is that a yes?”

“Hmph. As long as you realize that this is not a pleasure trip.”

Harry sighed. That meant he wasn’t allowed to go into any stores he actually liked, alone.

“Yea, Dad, I got you. I am in deep shite once we get home.”

“And, you just added onto it for your language. Child, come on before you get yourself into a hole you never get out of.”

Harry sighed and followed his father.   
Bloody hell, he thought, he was going to be grounded all break.


	3. December 16: ~Mr. Grinch~

Harry sat at the table across from his father who was placing scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon on his plate watching his son as he did so. 

“Don’t pout.” 

Harry glared at his father. It did not work on his father, as his father had perfected said glare himself before Harry had ever even been thought of.

“I’m not.” Harry spouted off, slumping down in his chair. 

The night before they had gotten home kind of late from Hogsmeade, and Severus had sent him directly upstairs to get ready for bed. 

It had been nine and Harry had felt that it was too early but he had not complained. 

Harry was actually quite thankful that the day had gone so smoothly, and his Dad had not been a git all day. 

When Severus had come upstairs to check on him, Harry had been in bed on top of the covers, nearly asleep. 

“Get under the covers, Son.”

“We go’ta talk, tho’.” Harry had said, his eyes getting heavier and heavier. 

“No worries, son, we shall talk in the morning. Bright and early.”

And, what he had said was true. 

Severus had woke him up at seven thirty for breakfast, with threats after he had tried to fall back asleep. 

Harry stabbed at his pile of eggs. 

“Harry, you brought this upon yourself. You knew that you would have to answer for your misbehavior eventually.” Severus pointed out to him. 

“It was only detention. It’s not like it’s the first time that I have gotten detention! I have had detention plenty of times this year alone! What makes these three times so special?”

" You are not helping your case. You have gotten three detentions in three weeks for outlandish behaviors, Harrison Severus Snape. Not petty things like forgetting to do your homework, which, by the way, I know has also not been up to standards. You haven’t done anything in History of Magic for several class sessions. You got detention for hexing Draco two days ago, and smarting off to Professor McGonagall. You got detention twice from Umbridge, who you have been told to stay silent in front of. Your mouth has gotten vulgar, which you know I will not accept. Have I left anything off?”

Harry shrugged. Like he was really going to point anything else out with all the trouble he was already in!

“Well, I think that you shall be grounded until Christmas Eve. Depending on how you behave between now and then will determine if you are still grounded the day after Christmas.”

“That’s not fair, Dad!” Harry nearly wailed. 

“And why, pray tell, not?” Severus said leaning his arms on the table and staring at Harry. 

“Because! Draco deserved to get hexed! I shouldn’t have gotten detention for that!”

“From what I understand, you didn’t get detention for that, but for telling Professor McGonagall to ‘shove it’. You are lucky that detention was all you recieved for that statement.”

With this, Harry blushed. He had told his head of house to shove it. He had gotten a tongue lashing to equal any of his father’s that night at detention. 

“So, maybe I deserved that one, but Umbridge’s detentions were not fair!” Harry yelled at his father. 

“Harrison, I will only tell you this once: you will watch you tone when you are speaking to me. I am not one of your friends. When you speak to me, you speak to me with respect, as you well know.”

Harry glared at his father. Yes. He knew that his father valued respect more than anything else. He had learned that lesson as a small child to be respectful towards his father or face the consequences. Harry was convinced he had stood in the corner and earned more swats in passing than any other child in the universe. 

“Harry, if you want any freedom over the holiday break, you will mind your attitude.”

“I haven’t said anything!”

“Your actions speak louder than words, Son.”

“What does my grounding entail then?” Harry said, sitting back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“I think it will start with you standing in that corner before you get into more trouble.” Severus said, pointing to a corner in the living room that was visible from the kitchen. 

Harry looked at his father. 

“I am too old for the corner!”

“I thought so, too. Until you began acting like a small child. Now, go.”

Harry looked at his father with a glare and finally stood up. 

“You know what, Dad? You are like that bloody muggle Christmas character! That green one with no heart! Grinch! Yea! Mr. Grinch! You just love ruining the holidays!” Harry yelled. 

The only thing that saved Harry at that moment was that he went directly to the corner Severus had directed him towards, giving Severus time to calm down.

Bloody brilliant holiday this is turning out to be, was the only thought that crossed Severus’ mind.


	4. December 17: ~Santa Claus is Coming to Town~

Harry was cleaning the upstairs bathroom. It was one of his least favorite things to do and his Dad knew it. Of course, that was why he was stuck cleaning it. 

After he had spent nearly an hour in the corner the previous day, he had sulkily apologized to his Dad…though he really hadn’t been that sincere in his apology. 

Severus had known that and the rest of his day had been spent writing an essay about everything he had done over the last few weeks and what he could have done differently. 

It had really just fueled the anger Harry felt at his Dad. He really was overreacting to everything. 

Once the bathroom was sparkling clean, and even his Dad wouldn’t be able to find fault with it, he walked down to the study where he knew his Dad would be. 

“Dad, I am done with the bathroom.” Harry said, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, petulantly staring past his father. 

“Finished.” Severus said looking at his son.

“What are you talking about?” Harry snapped. 

Severus’ nostrils flared at his son’s attitude, and he counted to ten under his breath. 

“You are finished, not done. A chicken is done cooking. You are finished working. You attitude today is deplorable. Just as it was yesterday. What has gotten into you? You are acting like a naughty child. Normally, this close to Christmas you are the picture of perfection!”

“Dad, why does it matter? It's Christmas and I am grounded. So, I have already been punished so why does it matter why I did the things that I did! I am old enough to know that Santa doesn’t care if I am naughty or nice!” Harry yelled. 

To Harry’s horror, tears of frustration started to fall down his cheeks. He refused to let his Dad see the tears and he turned to walk out of the study just as someone knocked at the front door. 

Harry quickly wiped his tears and walked to the door, wrenching it open as he did. 

Dumbledore stood there, his eyes twinkling. 

Normally, Harry would be excited to see the man he thought of as a grandfather. 

Today was not one of those days. 

“DAD! Bloody Santa Claus has come to town!” Then Harry turned around and stomped up the stairs to his room.

Severus heard his son yell and walked out of his study to see what Harry was yelling about. 

“Hello, Albus. Come in. I am sorry for my son’s behavior. We are having some issues today.”

‘Yes, yes, well, I just needed to speak to you for a bit…”

~*~*~*~*~*Twelve Days Of Christmas*~*~*~*~*~

Harry stomped up stairs to his room and shut the door gently. 

He could stomp up the stairs all he wanted, but he knew better than to slam his door in anger. His Dad would be up the stairs in seconds if he did that. 

“Been there, done that.” Harry muttered to himself as he went over to his desk and sat down, looking at the journal he had kept since he was about nine. 

At the time, Harry had been having a hard time with the fact that his Dad was so busy with his classes and had felt left out. Severus had given him the journal to write letters to him. That way, if there was something that he felt he couldn’t talk to his Dad straight out because he was embarrassed, afraid, or angry, he could write him instead.

Harry reread the letter he had written the previous night…

Dad,  
It isn’t bloody fair that you are so angry with me! It’s Christmas, and I can’t help what is going on in my mind! I can’t help it! I don’t even know how to talk to you right now because you won’t listen to me!   
Mainly, though, Dad, it’s Ginny Weasley. Merlin, Dad, all I do is think about her. Then the other day in Transfiguration stupid Malfoy started talking about her and I just couldn’t hold my temper. Dad, it was like my magic and temper all took over and I didn’t even realize that I had told McGona….err…Professor McGonagall to shove it. 

I kinda understand why you’re angry with me, but I am still mad at you because I feel like you didn’t listen to me. I feel like I can’t talk to you about how I feel about Ginny because I don’t think you will understand. I mean, there is no way YOU remember being my age! 

And, I know I am only fifteen, and Ginny is only fourteen, but I really like her and I think I could spend the rest of my life with her because…..


	5. December 18: ~Put One Foot In Front of the Other~

Severus sighed as he read the page in Harry’s journal. 

When he had summoned Harry down for dinner the night before…Harry had spent the day in his room and Severus had simply sent a sandwich up to his room knowing that if he made his son come down they would argue, and Severus had already had a pounding headache… Harry had thrust his journal at him before he sat down at his spot. He hadn’t given Severus a chance to speak. 

Severus immediately took the journal and didn’t say anything else to Harry through supper. It was an unwritten rule: if Harry gave him the journal he would wait to discuss any misbehavior until after he had read what Harry had written because obviously something else was going on with his son besides his behavior and horrible attitude. 

Severus had been thankful for the journal on more than one occasion. It gave them a bridge when they were unable to talk things out without shouting. They had needed to resort to the journal several times throughout Harry’s school career.

During the previous summer, Harry would only write in the journal. He didn’t speak for four weeks after Cedric had been killed because he blamed himself for what had happened in the cemetery.

Severus then immediately thought back to Harry’s second year. 

The Polyjuice incident. He had been so angry with his child that he couldn’t speak to him for several days because he had been afraid he would lose his temper. Finally, Harry had written in his journal to him, telling him all of his fears concerning the Chamber of Secrets and the two had been able to talk about everything. 

Then his son had gone down into the Chamber and risked his life for Ginny Weasley. 

But, even now, he could not blame his son for wanting to save the girl. He had been smitten with Ginny Weasley since he was three years old and Molly had had to watch Harry for him for a month while he was off searching for Potion ingredients. The two had slept in the same toddler bed the entire time.

How ironic. Severus thought to himself. 

Once, it had been…what had Molly said? Cute. It had been cute to see the two cuddled up together in sleep. 

Severus would never have used the word ‘cute’. It wasn’t his style. 

And the fact that his son was really smitten with the young Weasley girl now… well, it definitely wasn’t cute and his son would have him to answer to if he ever found them cuddled together in sleep. 

It was dangerous. 

Those obnoxious hormones his son was feeling could easily get him and the young Miss Weasley into trouble. 

No. Severus refused to let that happen. Obviously, it was time to have another talk with the boy. 

Ugh. Severus groaned to himself. His son was going to be the death of him yet. 

Perhaps he could deage his son. 

That was it. He could deage the fifteen year old monstrosity that was his son to eleven. 

Yes. Harry had still only thought of girls as friends then. They were no different than his friends who were male. 

If only it was that easy.

Severus stood up and went to wake his son. They were going to have to talk sooner or later, and now seemed as good a time as any.

~*~*~*~*~Twelve Days of Christmas~*~*~*~*~

Harry was not as angry today as he had been the day before. He knew that his Dad had calmed down after reading his journal because he always did so he wasn’t even really all that nervous. 

Harry looked across the table at Severus and mentally urged him to say something. 

Apparently Severus got the hint. 

“Son. I understand more than you think. And before you say anything, I actually do remember being your age. I also remember that all teenage boys have feelings that sometimes…”

“DAD!” Harry yelled, pushing his chair back. He knew exactly where this was going.

“Harry, it is only natural that you have…” Severus cleared his throat uncomfortably, “…urges when you are with Miss Weasley…”

“Bloody hell, Dad! This isn’t about…THAT!” Harry said, turning red. 

“Harrison Snape! You don’t even know what I am trying to say as you keep interrupting me! Young man, if you want to be ungrounded before the holidays are over…”

“Dad! No! I know what you are trying to talk about…we had this talk when I was twelve! I don’t need it again! Ginny and I aren’t doing….THAT! I am leaving!”

“Young man, you will not put one foot outside of this room…”

“Oh yes I will! I am going to put one foot in front of the other and leave! I am going outside for some fresh air! I don’t care what you say!” Harry said, raising his voice to a level that was dangerous to his health because his father was so close. 

Severus watched his son leave. 

The bloody brat was going to be grounded for the rest of his life. 

And Severus was positive he could create a safe deaging potion before the holidays. 

“One…Two…Three…Four…”

Severus counted under his breath before he, too, got up and put one front in front of the other to find his son. 

He had never felt more ready for the holidays to be over.


	6. December 19: ~Santa Baby~

Harry looked at the letter he had received over breakfast. 

Unfortunately, his father had been the one to take the letter from the owl. It was from Ginny.

Harry sighed. He had read the letter. Oh, yes. His father had also watched him as he did so.

And bloody hell if hadn’t blushed through the entire letter. 

But, not for the reason that his Dad thought. His Dad thought that there were ‘intimate’ writings in the letter. 

There wasn’t. Ginny wanted him to Floo over and see her. Since he was grounded, he knew that there was no way that his Dad would say yes. 

Harry read the end of the letter again…

…Harry, I miss you so much. There is a muggle song that Hermione was telling me about… It is called ‘Santa Baby’. Hermione played the song for me right before break. It went something like ‘Santa Baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me, I’ve been an awful good girl. Santa Baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight…” So, Harry, I’ve been an awful good girl… and I miss you…will you slip through the Floo tonight? For me…

 

Harry had nearly had a heart attack when he had read that part of the letter. 

He knew that if his Dad caught him, he would be dead…

…But he had to see Ginny.

~*~*~*~*~Twelve Days of Christmas~*~*~*~*~

Severus woke up at a quarter to midnight and realized that something felt off. 

He had spent his years before Harry as a spy, and, with good reason, was very uncomfortable when something felt off. 

Right now, something felt off. He stood up and put on both his house coat and house shoes. He grabbed his wand and lit it with a lumos spell. 

He walked quietly to Harry’s room to check on him. He had an uneasy feeling, but more because he and his son had yet to come to an understanding and he felt like their break was being wasted. As harsh as he sometimes came across, he loved his son more than he had loved any other person in his entire life, and would do anything for him. Harry knew this, and that was what mattered. 

But, Severus also hated the fact that he didn’t get to spend more time with his son. 

Severus walked into Harry’s room and walked over to the bed to check on him. 

And what he saw made his blood boil. 

Pillows under the blankets. 

“Damnit, Harrison Snape!” Severus turned around to head towards his room. 

He had a feeling he knew where his child was, and he was not going to go there in his pajamas. 

No. He would need his blackest and harshest robes for this adventure. 

And his son was going to need Angels on his shoulders to save him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~Twelve Days of Christmas~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry knew as soon as he Floo’d to the Burrow that it was a mistake and he had decided at that moment that he would apologize to his Dad, and tell the man everything the next morning. 

That did not mean that he didn’t want to see Ginny. 

Who, also just happened to be sitting under the Christmas tree beside the Floo, waiting for him. 

“Harry!” Ginny whispered, and ran over to him, throwing her arms around him. 

“Gin, I can’t stay for long…I am already in a lot of trouble for getting into trouble at school so much over the last few weeks.” Harry said, going to sit on the floor beside the tree where Ginny had been. 

Ginny say beside him and looked at him. 

“Why don’t you tell him the truth, Harry? Tell him everything. Not just about Malfoy because I know you well enough to know that you told him about that.” Ginny laughed softly. 

“I am going to. I am going to talk to him in the morning.” Harry put his arm around Ginny and held her close. 

“Oh Harry. I can’t believe you haven’t told him yet to begin with.”

“You know how protective he is. He is going to be pissed that I didn’t tell him back in October. He is going to be doubly pissed that I have been using magic at home to create the glamours. And then when he finds out that I spent the night with you in the Room of Requirement hiding from Ron and Hermione…even if we didn’t do anything….and then got caught by that old hag when we were coming down the hall at five in the morning… he is going to kill me. I still can’t believe she didn’t tell him.”

“Harry, she is afraid of him. And she knew you wouldn’t tell.”

“Well, I have been lying to him enough, I suppose. He is going to rip me apart when I tell him how much I lied to him.”

“Oh, Harry…he will understand.”

“Gin...have you met my Dad? He is the tall, dark, bat like man with the senses of a blood hound? Yea. He is already mad at me to begin with.”

“I’m sorry that I asked you over here. I didn’t know that you were in trouble with him to begin with. I just miss you when I don’t get to see you.”

Harry smiled and looked at Ginny. Then he leaned in to kiss her. 

Luck was not with Harry Snape though. Because at the very second his lips touched Ginny’s, the Floo flared to life and his Dad walked through into the room, his sight immediately falling on his son and his girlfriend. 

“Dad!” Harry squeaked, jumping away from Ginny and flushing red with embarrassment. 

“Miss Weasley. Go wake your parents. I want a word with them.” Severus demanded. 

It was a deadly tone that came from the adult.

Harry watched Ginny go up the stairs and flinched when he looked back at his Dad. 

“Young man, I have absolutely had it with you. Go through the Floo, go to the living room and stand in your corner. If you so much as move a toe from it, I will know. I will be through as soon as I speak to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.”

Harry didn’t dare disobey. He got up and went for the Floo powder, threw it in the fireplace, and stepped in. 

But not before his Dad gave him a swat in passing. Something he only did was he was very ticked off at his son. 

“Dad…I’m sor…”

“Go.” Severus interupted him. He needed Harry to go so that he could calm down. But one thing was for certain, they were going to solve this little issue tonight if it was the last thing Severus did.


	7. December 20: ~Deck the Halls~

Harry stood in the corner waiting for his Dad. It was now well past midnight and he was nervous. He knew that everything was fixing to come to a head and he didn’t want his father to be angry with him.

Though, it was a bit late for that, as Severus Snape was pissed at the current moment. 

Why, Harry thought to himself, had he be so stubborn and hardheaded? 

Of course, though he would never tell his Dad, he was sorry…but mainly because it had all finally caught up to him. 

He heard the Floo and flinched. 

He heard the nearly silent footsteps of his father and actually wanted to hide. 

“Come and sit down, Harry. We need to have a talk.” With this, Harry felt a shiver go down his spine and was not able to make himself turn around immediately. 

“Come, Harry. I am not…as angry…as I was earlier. That does not mean that I am not still upset; however, I believe that you and I need to talk about this, despite the time.”

Harry swallowed nervously. He wasn’t afraid of his Dad…just…he hated the disappointment in his voice.

Finally, Harry turned around and looked at Severus, and then slowly walked over to the couch to sit down, immediately bringing his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, and then placing his chin on top of his knees. 

Severus looked at Harry. He knew from experience that the way Harry was sitting meant that the boy had something to tell him, and that he was worried.

“You have something to tell me.” Severus droned out, sitting in his favorite armchair directly in front of Harry. 

Harry looked at his father, surprised. It never ceased to amaze him, the fact that his father knew so much. 

“Yea…I suppose I do.” Harry said, flushing bright red, looking at his shoes. 

Severus sighed. 

“Talk to me, son.”

Harry tightened his hold. 

“Dad, can’t it wait until after Christmas? You’re gonna be so mad at me.” Harry told him, though never looked up.

“Going, not gonna, and no. I want this behind us. We don’t get to spend enough time together as it is, and you and I have been at odds since we got here. I refuse to let this go any farther.” Severus told him. 

Harry nodded.

“Yes, sir. I suppose I have a lot to tell you then.”

“Then I suppose you should begin talking, else we will be here all night.”

Harry nodded. He wanted so badly to just get this behind him. 

“Well, I guess I should start by telling you that everything isn’t about Ginny, but she does have a lot to do with it. Everything kinda started in October. That was when I got the first detention from Umbridge…the one where she told you I yelled at her during class and you made me write that essay on not attracting the attention of people of questionable intent. 

Well, she after that detention with her, Ginny and I spent the night in the Room of Requirement. I was trying to avoid Ron and Hermione. We were walking back to our common room at about five in the morning when Umbridge spotted us. She gave us both detention, but told me that she had a special lesson to teach me…I thought about telling you, but then she said that she would just keep it between the two of us. 

About the middle of November, I kinda, mostly stopped doing my homework for History of Magic because I didn’t have time to work on it anymore. I had detention with her three days a week and I was lying to you trying to hide the fact I had it…you know, since you have that rule that if I get over five detentions a term then I am grounded to our quarters. That was when the lies really started. I bet if I had a knut for every lie I told you this…errrr…never mind about that, Dad. It’s just…”

“Mr. Snape, you are beginning to ramble. What…exactly…did Umbridge assign for you during these detentions that caused you to really tell me all of these…lies?” Severus said slowly. 

Severus knew that his son was hiding something. 

He was rambling. He was fidgeting. He rubbed his left hand every single time that he said Umbridge’s name. 

Severus decided to change his tactics. 

“Tell me, son, when do you want to decorate the Christmas tree and put up the rest of the decorations around the house? It is nearly Christmas after all.”

Harry stared at his father. 

“Wh…what?” 

“Christmas, child. It is in five days. We have to get the house ready.”

“Well…yea…” 

“However, we have to get this situated first. Will you be punished for your lies and the little stunt you just pulled with Miss Weasley? Of course. You know me better than that. Will it ruin Christmas? No, because I will not allow it too. Will you and I get over it? Of course. But, Harry, I have to know what is going on with you. It is my job as a parent to take control of the situation and to fix it. Now. Tell me, what did Umbridge make you do during detention?” Severus said. 

His voice was not harsh. It was firm, but at the same time it was comforting to Harry. That was the exact moment that Harry realized that he had missed the protection that his Dad provided…when he knew what was going on.

“Dad…please don’t be mad…”

Severus’ eyebrows rose with those words. 

Harry picked up his left hand and stared at the top of it, concentrating for several moments. 

At first, Severus was not sure what Harry was doing. 

But then the glamour fell. 

“What the BLOODY HELL!” Severus bellowed the second he saw the top of Harry’s hand…

The flesh was scarred. I shall not tell lies.

 

Severus grabbed the hand in front of him and studied it. 

“She used a Blood Quill on you? She used a Blood Quill on my son?”

Severus stared at the hand in front of him, then placed it back on Harry’s knee. He got up and left, leaving Harry alone and confused.

But only for a moment. 

Severus walked back into the room and sat down. He had two jars in his hand. 

“Give me your had.” He said tightly. 

He took the extended hand and lightly rubbed a thick, blue potion onto the scars. 

“This will pull out any dark magic from the Quill. The Quill is a Dark Artifact. Forbidden. The next potion is a salve. It will fade the scars. Over time they will be nearly nonexistent. Harry…”

“I’m sorry, Dad…”

“Yes. As am I. Son, you cannot keep things like this from me. I cannot protect you if you do! Even if you think that I will be angry…I will get over it. You, Harry, you, are the number one thing in my life. You come first. Do not keep secrets like this from me.”

Severus continued to gently rub in the second potion, the salve. 

He looked down at the scars.

“I am going to bloody deck the halls with her entrails when I get my hands on her!” Severus bellowed. 

Harry felt a sudden rush of emotions. 

He felt happiness because his Dad finally knew the truth. 

He felt nervous because he was afraid that he had lost his father’s trust. 

But, most of all, he felt love. 

Because his Dad was going to take of everything.

So, Harry could not help but allow the small hint of a smile to grace his face.


	8. December 21: ~We’re a Couple of Misfits~

Harry looked over his glass of milk at his father. It was lunch time, and he had just gotten up. He was kinda surprised that his Dad had let him sleep late, but he didn’t complain.   
Severus had felt that his son needed the sleep. He had kept him up until nearly two in the morning, talking about the last few months. 

“Harry, I know why you felt you needed to keep this from me; however, you should not have. We have been through so much together…you have to trust me, Son. If no one else, you have to trust me.”

 

“I know, Dad. I am sorry. I thought that you would be madder…”

 

“I am not angry. I am upset that you did not tell me about everything though. You lied to me, used magic to lie to me because hiding an injury from me is a form of lying, you snuck out of the house, and you used underage magic.”

 

“I’m sorry. So, am I grounded?” 

 

“Of course, son. You’ve known me long enough to know that I cannot let this simply slide.”

 

“Yea, I figured.” Harry laughed lightly, and then let his arms loosen around his knees.

 

“Harry, you are the most important thing in my life. If I do nothing in my life, I will protect you. And I will make Umbridge pay for what she has done to you.”

 

Severus smirked as he recalled the look on Harry’s face, and then the way he felt when Harry had jumped up from the couch and threw his arms around his father. 

Although Severus would never tell a living soul, he never felt as good as he did when his son hugged him. 

“Stop worrying, Harry. We are fine. Today you will prepare potion ingredients and finish your homework. Tomorrow we will decorate for Christmas. I am taking your broom from you until after we go back to school, and you will have extra chores to do around the house such as washing the dishes after our meals. I think that the two of us should also spend some time talking over this break. You are…getting older…and there are things happening in your life that we should always be able to discuss.”

Harry reddened at that. But, he nodded. He felt so much better now that he wasn’t hiding so much from his father. 

“Even about me and Ginny?”

“Even that.”

“Were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley angry last night?” Harry suddenly asked. 

“They were not happy. After they sent young Miss Weasley to bed, however, they were not quite as angry. They know that you were just talking.”

“Oh, okay. That’s okay then. What are you going to do to Umbridge…you’re not going to…um…kill her are you?” Harry whispered the last four words in a mixture of awe and concern.

“Hmpf. Do not worry about what I am going to do to that woman. Just be assured that she will never hurt you again. Understand?”

“Yea…I mean yes…as long as you don’t go to Azkaban.” Harry sniggered. 

Severus rolled his eyes. 

“No worries there. Now, enough of this. I have to go speak with Dumbledore about something that he spoke with me about the other day. I want you to wash the dishes from lunch and then finish your homework while I am out. What do you have to do?” Severus asked him, knowing that if he didn’t, his son would not do it all.

“Um, Potions, Transfiguration, and Charms. No one else assigned us anything.”

“Well, make sure that you finish it while I am gone. I will be gone until this afternoon. We will work on potion ingredients when I get back.” Severus told him. 

Severus stood up and straightened his robes. 

“Dad…you’re not going to confront Umbridge yet…are you?”

Severus looked at him, noticing the frightened look on his son’s face.

“I doubt it. Now, go wash the dishes.” Severus urged him. 

Harry stood up and suddenly wrapped his arms around his father. 

“We really are a couple of misfits, aren’t we Dad?” Harry said, his voice muffled through Severus’ robes.

“Even so, Harry, I would not have it any other way. Now, off to work, son. We are going to salvage this Christmas if it is the last thing we do, misfits or not.” 

Harry nodded and started gathering the dishes. 

Severus watched him for a few moments. Yes, the two of them were misfits, scrambling through life unsure about new things that they encountered. But, Severus would have it no other way. He loved all the ups and downs with his son. 

Severus smiled slightly, then let a murderous gleam take over his eyes. 

He would not search out the Toad. But, if she just happened to come across him…..


	9. December 22:Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

The next day, Harry felt better than he had in months. He summed it up to the fact that he was no longer hiding anything from his father and because of the salve his Dad had used on his hand, taking out the Dark Magic of the quill. 

And then there was the fact that Severus had come home the day before rather…happy. Harry had known better than to even ask why he was so happy, as long as he wasn’t upset or angry. 

They had spent the rest of the afternoon preparing Potion ingredients and talking quietly with one another about nothing in particular, something that they had not done in a while. It had been comforting. 

Now, Harry was sitting at his desk in the study staring out the window at the brown grass and the leafless trees. He turned his head slightly and stared at his father’s barren, lifeless garden.

“Please let it snow.” Harry mumbled to himself. He loved the snow when he was at home. Unlike at Hogwarts, where the air was always frigid, the winds harsh, and hundreds of others students, the backyard of the Snapes’ house was less frigid and harsh because a high privacy fence, and there were no other students to mess up the snow. 

“Come on, Harry. Lunch is ready.” Severus said from the doorway. He watched his son look wistfully outside. He had not been outside since they had been home, as part of his grounding terms. 

Harry got up and walked into the kitchen and sat down, the warm smell of grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup wafting around in the air. 

Harry waited until Severus sat down before beginning to eat. Together, the two ate in silence for several minutes. 

“When are we gonna get a tree, Dad?” Harry asked slyly. He really wanted to go outside. He loved it outside. 

“I am going to get the tree this afternoon. Remember, son, you are grounded.” Severus said, inwardly rolling his eyes at his son’s Slytherin act. 

Harry sighed. 

“Will you at least get a big one? It’s been so long since we have been able to have Christmas here.” Harry asked. 

Severus nodded. 

“Yes. I will make sure that it is a larger one than normal if it pleases you.” Severus told him. 

Harry grinned.

“Yea, Dad! Thanks!” then Harry looked out the window.

“Dad! Dad! Dad! LOOK!” Harry said, jumping up and down as a much younger child might. 

“Harrison Snape! Calm down! What is it?”

“It is snowing, Dad! Look.” Harry pointed to the kitchen window. He was well aware of the fact that he was acting much younger than he was, but bloody hell he was excited that it was snowing and the snow was, in fact, sticking. It would be a white Christmas after all if the snow kept up.

“Finish eating, son.”

Harry compliantly started to eat again, but his eyes never left the window. 

Severus watched him with amusement. He remembered the first time he had let his son play in the snow. He had been three years old…

“Bu’Daddy, it’s ‘brrrrrr’ outsie!” Little Harry said. He was unsure about the unfamiliar white stuff that was falling like the powder he had grabbed not so long ago and thrown in the air at Ms. Molly’s. He had had to sit in a corner, and so had Ron, for doing that.   
“It is snow, Harry. It is cold, but I think that you will like to play it in. And when we are finished playing, we will come back inside for hot cocoa.”   
At this, Harry perked up. He LOVED hot cocoa, and it was only allowed on special days.

“So, Daddy, that means this is special, huh? Because we n’E’ver get hot cocoa unless it’s a special day.” Harry lifted his mittened hands up in the air towards Severus. Severus picked him up and held him closely, whispering in his ear, “Every day with you is special, Harry. Hot cocoa is just something we drink when we have something to celebrate…like your first time to play in the snow!” Severus had then tickled the small child and walked outside with him… 

Since that day, Harry had loved the snow. 

“Dad…”

Severus looked up at Harry. 

“Yes?”

“Please, Dad? Please? I know that I am grounded, but…”

Severus put his hand in the air to stop Harry, and his son’s shoulders visably dropped. 

“I suppose, if you put on warm clothes, I will allow you to play in the snow for an hour or so. Then, since I have already broken your grounding for that, I will allow you to come with me to pick out a tree.”

Harry’s eyes got big and he jumped from his chair, immediately wrapping his arms around Severus.

“Thanks, Dad! You’re the best Dad ever!” Harry said, quickly running towards his room to change his clothes. 

Knowing that his son was in his room, Severus allowed a genuine smile to cross his face. Indeed, every day with his son was special. Every single one, no matter what. 

“Yes, Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.” Severus muttered, knowing that with snow, he would always have a part of his Harry’s childhood. 

~*~*~*~*~Twelve Days of Christmas~*~*~*~*~

Thirty minutes later, if one who knew the Snapes were to walk past the Snape house and peer into the backyard, they would have been shocked. 

For there stood a fifteen year old boys building a snowman from the already nearly six inches of accumulated snow…

…with the help of his father, both laughing joyfully, as if they hadn’t another care in the world.


	10. December 23: It’s Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

One thing that Severus Snape knew was that the closer it got to Christmas Eve, the more child like his son became. It was all Severus could do not to silencio his child’s idle chatter the closer the day came…but then, there were other times when Severus actually enjoyed the fact that his son was still young enough to actually become carefree during the holiday. Especially since his son did not always have that chance many other times during the year. 

They had gotten a tree the previous day. It was huge and full, just the right shape for a Christmas tree. Severus and Harry had placed to the left of the fireplace, in a corner that had two windows, just perfect for passer bys to see their tree when the lights were on at night. 

“Dad, I have everything ready!” Harry yelled from the living room. Severus put down the cup of tea he had been nursing for the last twenty minutes while Harry had been pulling the Christmas boxes out of the closet under the stairs. It was easier to place them there instead of in the attic because Harry always insisted on helping get them out. 

“Did you get all of the boxes, Harry?”

“Of course!” Harry said indignantly. Did his Dad really think that he couldn’t accomplish the simplest of tasks?

“Harry…” Severus said warningly. The spark of attitude was always a warning of things to come, mainly all bad. They had been having a good couple of days, and he refused to let them go south when Christmas was in two days. 

Harry merely sighed. 

“Why don’t you go get the box beside the door before you get into trouble.” Severus deadpanned. 

“Yea, Dad. Sorry, Dad.” Harry said, quickly going to grab the box.

When he placed the box beside the tree he looked at Severus. 

“can we use the fairy lights instead of the muggle ones? Please, Dad? They look better on the tree, and the fairies love to live in cedar trees…”

“I…suppose.” Severus was loath to admit that he, too, enjoyed the more magical glow of the silver, gold, red, and green fairy lights. They were the actual overall glow of fairies, and the little fairies, who would live in the tree if asked, would bring the tree alive with lights.

“Yes, if we can find some fairy lights…” Severus started.

“I know where there is a colony of fairies!” Harry said, jumping up from where he had just sat down and run for the door. 

Severus quickly followed Harry outside. Fairies did not take kindly to being rudely interrupted. 

“Harrison Snape! Stop right there!” Severus bellowed from the doorway. Harry stopped instantly, the tone of his father’s voice one that had scared hundreds of students over the years. While it did not scare Harry, he was well aware of the importance of obeying it. 

He slowly turned around and stared at Severus. 

“Sorry, Dad. I know that I am grounded…”

Severus sighed heavily. 

“Yes, son, you are grounded. But that is besides the point right now! You cannot go anywhere near a fairy stampeding like a bull in a china shop, son! You will scare them, and they will swarm. This is what gets you into trouble, Harry. You do not stop and think before you rush off into things. You didn’t stop and think before sneaking off to Miss Weasley’s abode in the middle of the night and you did not think twice about lying to me about Umbridge’s abuse of power against you. You have to start thinking, son!” Severus said. 

It worried Severus. His son didn’t think anything out and it had very nearly gotten him killed more than once. He had to start thinking things through!

Harry flushed with embarrassment. He knew that his Dad was right. He had gotten this same lecture at least once a year since he was a first year. Every time his Dad had to give it to him, it made the elder man angrier than the previous time, if possible. 

“Sorry, Dad. Can I still show you where the fairies are? And maybe you could get their permission to bring them in the house for the tree?” Harry whispered. 

Severus walked over to his son, and put his arm over his shoulders. 

“Yes, son. That would be much more ideal than you running around like a stampeding hippogriff.”

Harry stifled a laugh, but then leaned into his father’s embrace a bit. They were indeed saving their holiday, and it was turning out much better than Harry had expected it would after all the trouble he had been in.

~*~*~*~*~*~Twelve Days of Christmas~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that night, after supper had been consumed, and all the decorations had been put up, Severus and Harry sat together on the couch beside one another. Neither spoke, but both felt content. 

Severus felt content to have his son..whether naughty or nice really made no difference to him…near him safe and sound. 

Harry felt content and safe because his father was right beside him…even if the man fussed at him extremely too much. Harry supposed that all parents did that. He knew Miss Molly and his father did, and they were really the only parental figures he had ever been around for long periods of time. So, he supposed it was normal. Even Mr. Arthur did it on occasion, and the man was the most docile person he knew. 

“Dad, it is finally beginning to look a lot like Christmas.” Harry said softly, not wanting to ruin the moment, or disturb the fairies who, when promised honey and sugar water, were more than apt to live in their tree for a few days. 

Severus was silent for a few moments. 

“Yes, it most definitely is beginning to look a lot like Christmas.”


	11. December 24: Twas the Night Before Christmas

All day Harry felt the giddiness in the pit of his stomach. It was like fairies fluttering in his stomach. He had woke up an hour earlier than he normally did. Severus had eyed him suspiciously, knowing very well his son’s sleeping habits, and practically every other habit. 

“Breakfast is not yet ready, Harry.” Severus said, still staring at the boy. Harry looked at his father, his eyes twinkling annoyingly like Albus’ did when he was soon going to something that he knew Severus would not like, yet would for some reason, completely unknown reason, still hope that Severus would like it. 

“I know, Dad! I just couldn’t sleep any longer!” Harry smiled. 

“You’re not opening any presents yet. If I bought you any to begin with. Not that you deserve anything for your abominable behavior lately.”

Harry stared at him as if he had lost his mind.

“Daaaaaad!!!” Harry nearly wailed. 

Harry almost missed the mischievous gleam in his father’s eyes. 

~*~*~*~Twelve Days of Christmas~*~*~*~

After lunch, Harry was about to drive Severus completely insane. He had been following his father around since breakfast. It was so bad that Severus stopped at one point and Harry ran directly into him, nearly knocking both of them to the floor.

“Harrison Snape! What are you doing?” Severus finally asked him. 

Harry looked up at him.

“I’m bored. I was going to see what you were doing.” He said simply. 

“Child, you are fifteen. Surely you are old enough to find something to do.”

Harry looked at the floor for a moment. He smirked. 

“I know what we could do, Dad.” Harry said. 

“And what, pray tell, would that be?” 

“We could open presents!” Harry said excitedly.

Fifteen minutes later, Severus had Harry dissecting single-horned globber toads. 

Harry secretly wished that he would have just gone to his room and read something. 

For, even a Lockhart book would have been better than preparing this particular potion ingredients. 

It smelled so badly that Harry was positive that he would smell like the toad for the rest of his life. 

At a table on the opposite side of his lab, Severus smirked humorously.

Of course, he was standing in a charmed, invisible bubble of fresh air. 

~*~*~*~Twelve Days of Christmas~*~*~*~

At dinner, Harry was convinced that he still smelled like the stupid toads that he had had to prepare. 

Even despite the fact that he had taken a forty-five minute shower, using every ounce of hot water in the house, he felt that he smelled. (Severus had been thankful for the forty-five minutes of glare-free time where he could stop feeling on edge from the continuous stares his son was sending his way.)

However, Severus finally convinced him that he smelled fine, and that it was time for them to prepare Christmas Eve dinner, something they did together every year. 

It was a simple meal: Tomato soup and grilled cheese, vanilla ice cream for dessert. It was a tradition that they had since their third Christmas together, when Harry was three. He had been sick for nearly five days, and was still feeling too eat much, but he loved (and still did) tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches, so they had eaten that. 

The next year, after slaving away in the kitchen cooking a roasted chicken with stuffing, roasted sweet potatoes, green beans wrapped with bacon, and a nice Yorkshire pudding. 

When they had sat down to eat, four year old Harry burst into tears. 

Severus looked at him, baffled by his tears, and asked him what was wrong. 

He had thought that they were having grilled cheese and tomato soup since that was what they had had the year before when Santa Claus was coming. 

Unable to refuse his tearful four year old on Christmas Eve, the two had made the meal together every year since. 

“This is good, Dad.” Harry said, eating through his second bowl of soup and his third sandwich. Severus remembered when his son could only eat half of his soup and one sandwich. 

It was kind of depressing. His son was growing up, and it was bitter sweet.

“I’m done, Dad! Do we get to open up our first present now?” Harry said excitedly. 

Or, perhaps he wasn’t as grown up as he wanted to pretend to be.

~*~*~*~Twelve Days of Christmas~*~*~*~

An hour before Harry was to go to bed, he and Severus sat in the living room sitting in front of the fireplace, beside the Christmas tree, with tea in the hands of one and hot cocoa in the hands of the other. 

They sat in silence, side by side. 

“I’m sorry about misbehaving so much, Dad. I didn’t mean to ruin the beginning of your Holidays.” Harry whispered, leaning into his father a little. He didn’t care that he was fifteen. His Dad was pretty much the only person that he felt this safe with. 

Severus stretched his arm out and put it around his son. 

“Never forget, Harry, that no matter how much you misbehave, you are my son and I love nothing as much as I love you.”

If it wouldn’t have been completely silent except for the crackle of the fire and the light buzz of the fairies in the tree, Harry probably would not have heard him. But, as it was so silent, his only response was to smile. 

“Here.” Severus said, levitating a wrapped present over to him.

Harry opened the present quickly, excited to finally get his allotted one present for Christmas eve. 

He looked at it. Unsure of how to take the gift. 

It was a book.

Twas the Night Before Christmas.

But, then he opened up the cover to find two inscriptions, one in a girlish scrawl and the other in the spiky writing of his father.

To Sev, with all my Love, Lily. 

To Harry, with every ounce of Love I have, Dad…and Mum, despite the fact she cannot be here.   
No words were needed. Harry’s tears were enough to confirm the fact the he loved his Christmas Eve gift.


	12. December 25: Christmas Time

"It’s Christmas time! Christmas time!”   
Severus groaned. His son was like a small child. 

In fact, he was worse than a small child as he was now pulling the blankets off of Severus. 

Three hundred and sixty-four other days in the year his son refused to get out of bed on time, nearly always running late. 

Except on Christmas, when he thought he had to get up at six…no, five THIRTY in the morning!

Severus lay there for several moments deciding whether he wanted to hex Harry or spare himself a day of continuous glares from the boy because he didn’t immediately get up. He decided to spare himself and slowly got up to see his son standing beside the bed smiling a goofy, childish, only to be seen on Christmas, smile. 

It immediately told Severus that he had made the right decision. How many more Christmas’ would he be able to wake up to his son like this? How many years before he felt he was being too childish?

How many years before his child would see things that would literally erase his innocence? Severus feared that it was coming all too soon.

“Come on, Son.”He said, grabbing his housecoat as he slid his feet into his slippers and followed Harry down the stairs, summoning Harry’s own slippers and housecoat to him as he did.

~*~*~*~Twelve Days of Christmas~*~*~*~

Harry opened all of his smaller presents first. These were the presents from friends (a book from Hermione, a Chudley Cannons tshirt from Ron, a letter and present from Ginny that he would open later, and various other gifts) and basic needs that his Dad bought him every year (clothes [“You’re growing like a bloody weed in a greenhouse with extra strength growth serum.”] shoes, and random books that Harry had been eyeing in the bookstore. 

Then Harry finally got to his big present. It happened every year, except this year he knew that his father had not been anywhere to get anything, and nothing had come to the house. And he had misbehaved in school and was grounded…so would he still get his big present? The present that was always the best one his father got him every year, one that Severus was always proud of being able to keep hidden from his side. Harry hadn’t even had the chance to look for it this year, so he had no idea what it would be, if anything. 

Of course, Severus could not deny his son the apprehension of thinking he wasn’t getting anything else.

“Let’s go eat breakfast, Harry.” 

Harry’s face fell a bit, but he got up and followed his Dad. 

Severus stood by the doorframe that lead into the kitchen and allowed Harry to walk in before him. 

Harry stopped. 

On the table was a large box. It was plain and had no wrappings or ribbons. It was about a foot wide and six feet long.

“No!” Harry whispered. 

He looked at his Dad. 

Severus arched an eyebrow at his son then nodded towards the present. 

Harry went over and took the lid off the box. His eyes grew big. 

Slowly, oh ever so slowly, he lift a brand new Firebolt Windstream, the best broom in existence. 

He slowly placed the broom back in the box and turned to his father. 

Severus could see how hard it was for Harry to contain his excitement. 

“How’d you get it here, Dad? I haven’t seen any packages! And that box is huge!”

Severus smirked. 

“Dumbledore.”

Ah, Harry thought, the day I was really being a brat. 

Harry walked over to his father and threw his arms over him. 

“Thanks, Dad!” 

Severus merely smiled. 

Not that that was something he did often, mind you.

~*~*~*~Twelve Days of Christmas~*~*~*~

Severus sat in a chair watching his sleeping son. This was his favorite things to do, though he would never tail anyone that. 

He loved to watch his child sleep. He had always loved to watch him sleep…

“I hate that I never get to see him.” Severus said, running his long fingers through the soft black hair that covered his sleeping infant’s hair. 

 

“He knows that you are his Daddy, though. He loves you. I show him your picture every day. You cannot help that you cannot be here.” Lily said, leaning against Severus as he held their son. 

 

The world may think that she and James Potter were married, but she and Severus knew different, and that was all that mattered. 

 

“I love to watch him sleep. It is my favorite thing to do. Watching him sleep, watching his innocence in front of me, it makes everything bad go away…”

 

Severus smiled, and stood up. 

He started to walk out the door, but could not resist running his long fingers through his son’s messy hair. 

Harry gave a contented sigh, and then relaxed. 

Severus smiled, and finally decided to go to bed.


	13. Epilogue: December 24/25, Ten Years Later: I Want a Hippogriff For Christmas

Epilogue: December 25, Ten Years Later: I Want a Hippopotamus Hippogriff For Christmas

Severus Snape was not always a happy man. 

Erase that. At one point in his life, he had not been a happy man. Before his son, he had been bitter, lonely, and angry. 

After his son…after Lily Evans had given him the greatest Christmas gift imaginable, his son. 

“Granpa!” a small, red headed, brilliantly green eyed child, four years old, came running into the living room. Severus scooped the little girl up and threw her into the air. 

“What are you doing running through my house, Lily Eileen?” Severus asked sternly. The little girl giggled as Severus tickled her ribs.

“I know what I want for Christmas, Granpa! I know!”

Severus looked at the little girl. She was his pride and joy. He loved his granddaughter to death and she had him wrapped around her fingers. 

Lily Eileen had come three years after the war. So many had been lost, but despite all of the deaths, Severus had mourned the loss of his son’s innocence more. He had watched his son hunt down death eaters and kill them without a thought except to protect those he loved. It was necessary. He had missed his son’s Christmas when he had been seventeen. Severus, a man who rarely cried, had shed tears that Christmas. 

By the time Severus laid eyes on his son, it had been six months since he had seen him. 

Severus fought beside his son, wanting nothing more than to protect him. He had been unable to save Dumbledore from that bloody curse, but damned if he was going to lose his son. 

They won the war, but it took Harry nearly a year to recover from his six months on the run. He still felt like he was being hunted. He stayed at Hogwarts with Severus, (Severus made him go back to school anyways [“Harry, you can’t do a damned thing in this world without your education. You bloody well will go back to school, I don’t care if I have to drag you to every class and sit with you!”]) and Severus and Harry got through Harry’s nightmares and stress together, despite the fact that several times Harry decided that he was grown and could do as he wished. 

While it was fact, it was also fact that Severus Snape was his father, and what Severus Snape wanted, he tended to get, no matter what. 

The Christmas Harry was nineteen, Harry proposed to Ginevra Weasley, and they married the next Christmas. 

The greatest gift any of them had received in years arrived on Christmas Day the year Harry was twenty-one and Ginny was twenty: Lily Eileen, a baby born with eyes of emerald and already a mop of curly red hair. 

Everyone immediately fell in love with the child.

“And what is that, Miss Lily?” Severus asked. 

She grinned a mischievous grin, one that was the exact replica of her own father’s.

“I want a Hippogriff for Christmas, Granpa!” the little girl screeched. 

Behind him, Severus heard stifled laughter. 

“I think that you are a bit small for that…do you not think?” Severus asked her. 

She merely smirked, arched her left eyebrow, and shook her head. Just like her Grandpa. 

“Dad, I tried to tell her! I mean, when I rode that Hippogriff in my third year, you grounded me for weeks!” Harry said.

Harry didn’t feel the need to mention that it was actually because he had knocked his father unconscious in the shrieking shack that Severus had actually grounded him for. Some things, your kid just didn’t need to know. 

“Hmpf. Well, we will see, Miss Lily. Right now, I believe that it is time for grilled cheese and tomato soup.”

Harry grinned. It was still his favorite meal. Together, the three walked into the kitchen to finish their cooking and to help a highly pregnant Ginny set the table. (Severus and Harry still demanded that cooking this particular meal together was tradition…one that now included Lily.)

Together, the family ate with contentment, while one little girl, and her overly excited father, both with twinkling green eyes, eagerly awaited their Christmas Eve present.

~*~*~*~Twelve Days Of Christmas~*~*~*~

Severus Snape sat in a chair in the living room and stared at the couch where his son had fallen asleep with his granddaughter. It was still his favorite thing to do. It was the one chance he got to see part of the boy that was replaced by the great man his son had become. 

“You always watch me sleep, Dad?” Harry muttered silently, slightly amused. 

“Do you watch Lily sleep?” Severus countered, his fingers threaded together around a steaming mug of tea. 

“Every chance I get, Dad. It’s like…I don’t know, like there is something amazing about her. I mean, there is, she is amazing, and brilliant, and fantastic. But to watch her sleep…it is breathtaking. To know that she is something I helped create, something so innocent and flawless… I love her so much that I can’t explain it.” Harry said, shaking his head in wonderment. 

“Yes, Son. I know. That is the exact way I feel every single time that I look at you, and every single time that I have watched you sleep. Even now, Son. I am still amazed that I helped create something so flawless and pure.” Severus ended it the sentence quietly. 

Harry looked at his father. For the first time in his life that he could remember, he saw a gleam of a single tear settle in the corner of his father’s eye. It did not shed, but it was there.

“Even when I was naughty and got on your nerves?” Harry whispered, only half joking. 

Severus looked at his son, let a small smile grace his lips, and nodded, “Especially then, Harry; especially then.”

“Merry Christmas, Dad, I love you.” Harry whispered, kissing his daughter’s head lightly. 

“And, I love you, Son.”

Harry smiled, content, and soon fell back asleep. 

Severus continued to watch the two miracles in front of him for a while longer before he finally allowed himself to go to bed, but not before threading his fingers carefully through his son's hair. 

It was a Merry Christmas indeed. They all were, as long as one was surrounded by family and the love that family brought.


End file.
